fightagainstfandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 10
Season 10 of Fight Against FANDOM was officially confirmed on December 4, 2017. The premiere will be in late December, and will have 24 episodes. Plot After Liv, Darien, Jake, Ryan, Ariel, Cara, Destiny, Amelie, Benji, Fallon, Jackie, Janice, Neo-ROU and Russ leave FANDOM, Sarah, Max, Klarissa and Jax find drama and trouble as newbies arrive. Production New people for the season will arrive, with Sarah, Jax, Max and Klarissa staying as main characters for the season. New people include: * Sebi Gonzalez - A Latino businessman/model who starts to have feelings for Sarah, and cause drama between Jax and Sarah's relationship. * Petra Semenov - A businesswoman who threatens to take away the Andi Cruz Wiki. She is an old friend of Sarah. * Liam Farewell - Klarissa's real life boyfriend, who dies in Episode 12. * Salem Brixton - Salem is a strong-wilded 22 year old who is the founder of "Click'd", a brand on FANDOM, slowly developing. She starts to have feelings for Klarissa although is convinced to date Max, instead. It was revealed that Liam is a recurring character, while Petra is the antagonist of the season and recurring too. Main group (this season/heroes) * Sarah de La Cruz (Episode 1 - ) * Jax Garcia (Episode 1 - ) * Max Black (Episode 1 - ) * Klarissa White (Episode 1 - ) RECURRING HEROES: * Sebi Gonzalez (Episode 1 - ) * Jaisen Williams (Episode 9 - ) * Salem Brixton (Episode 11 - ) Antagonists * Petra Semenov (Episode 2 - 12) * Liam (Ep Adventures (PT.II) # Stay - When Jax comes back, and Sarah and Jax start their relationship, Max still likes Sarah, which makes Sarah have a huge decision; Klarissa meets Sebi, Sarah's new business and enterprises reinforcer for Sarah's company, but when Sebi likes Sarah, Klarissa is confused by the sort of love. # Rotten Things - 'Petra returns, only to take revenge on Sarah for not taking the company; Max, devastated by Sarah's letdown is comforted by the looks of Klarissa. #'Where There Are Snakes - 'After Liam is revealed to be cheating on Klarissa, Klarissa tries to hold the pressure in after Max gives Liam an ultimatum. #'Don't Fight It - 'With Klarissa being sexually assaulted by Liam, she makes the toughest decision ever; Sebi does not give up on Sarah, after Petra returns once again. #*'Note: It was revealed that Klarissa and Max had broken up, and that Klarissa needed space after the sexual assault; but they get back together. #'Never There - '''With Jax unsure if he could stay on FANDOM with Sarah, he goes to Max for advice; Sebi and Sarah hangout, only with Sarah pushing boundaries, having a relationship with Jax. #*'Note: Jax and Sarah breakup and Jax wants to just be friends. #'I Know You're Gone - '''Klarissa is asked to be assistant by Max, and is overwhelmed; Sarah thinks it's a bad idea, but Jax thinks otherwise. #'Situations Like These - 'Sebi asks Sarah on a date, with Max and Jax weary of the situation between her and Jax; Klarissa goes to Max when recruiting a new member. #'Guilt Is For the Insecure - 'After it was revealed that Liam had returned, Max, Klarissa, Sarah and Jax take matters into their own hands. #'Squad - 'When the new member - Jaisen starts to ruin everything, Sarah and Max think otherwise to kick him out, to Klarissa and Jax's dismay; Sebi finds out a secret about Sarah. #'Never Say Never '- After Sarah finds out Sebi is dating someone else, even though he loves Sarah, Klarissa and Max defend her; Jaisen and Klarissa find a way to get Brix, Klarissa's ex-best friend. #'Would You? - 'Sarah and Jax's relationship is tested; Klarissa and Jaisen find the code of getting Brix back. #'Who's Back - 'Max and Jax go on holidays, with Sarah ultimately finding out her feelings for Jax and the opposite gender; Klarissa finally faces her demons, while the SOR Wiki is taken over #*Note: It was revealed that Liam took over the SOR Wiki; Jake is returning to FANDOM after finding out that he can no longer pay his bills; Max is creating his own company with Klarissa and Jake, with Sarah in it; Brix likes Jax; Sarah likes Brix; Fallon had made a short appearance, wanting to confirm the status of Jake's appearance. #'More Out, Less In - 'It's a week later since Jax and Max have gone on holidays and things...have not been well: Sarah has a huge decision to make; Klarissa finds a way to hide herself from Liam; Jaisen asks Klarissa a shocking question. #*'Note: 'Jaisen wants to be Klarissa's adoptive son, with Klarissa unsure, as he is her cousin; they are later revealed as not being biological. #'Don't Lose It - 'When Sarah thinks it's time to move on from Jax and be best friends with him, he agrees; Max and Klarissa along with Jake and Brix recruit people for their company. #'Tell it the Way You Want - 'Sarah finds herself in a web of lies when knowing that her company's finances are declining, and is unable to support Atlantica, CODE., LinkMe and ; Klarissa, Jaisen and Max spy on Sarah in order to get the news they want, while Jax and Brix hangout. #'I Did Something Bad - 'Klarissa and Jaisen's relationship as adoptive mother and son are tested when finding out that he no longer wants to have her as a mother; Max and Sarah have a fight about the company, while employers start to turn down offers from Klarissa and Max. #'Never Going Home - With Sebi and Sarah dating and so is Brix and Jax, problems arise; Atlantica buys off , with Sarah, Klarissa and Max investigating, only for a familiar face to return in the picture. #'Have You Forgotten about Me? - '''When Russ offers to help Sarah, Jax, Klarissa and Max with having a greater company and retrieving back, trouble stirs up for both Russ and Max, who are in a pit full of trouble; Brix and Jax, now dating for two days find themselves doing full-on gestures. #'Over the Moon '- With the company finances declining, Max and Klarissa must find more members; Brix and Jax have their first date; Sebi and Sarah, going strong find a way to get to Fallon and retrieve back. #'The Plague - TBA #'''No More or Less - TBA #'Beast in Yard - '''TBA #'The Cold Air - 'TBA #'Must be Something in the Water - 'It's New Year's and when Sebi is almost to propose to Sarah, Klarissa thinks it's a bad choice, and tells Max; Sarah and Jax, now working together with Brix find a rough spot in defeating Atlantica; Klarissa and Jaisen's relationship is rough on the rocks, as he finds his birth parents. #*'Note: '''Sebi proposes to Sarah and she accepts since it was revealed he needs a green card to be in the United States; Klarissa says goodbye to Jaisen; Max's company is an overall downfall compared to Atlantica; Fallon, Janice and Jackie all go to prison; Liv returns at the end of the episode (actually).